


盈缺

by Lisacat



Series: 大三角 [5]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 嗨，中秋節快樂？Brett想念他了，在華人世界重視的這個節日。而Hyung，是他以為能夠填補空缺的那塊。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, HB - Relationship, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Series: 大三角 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866631
Kudos: 22





	盈缺

「Oppa……你明天有空嗎？」

Brett在進去浴室前淡淡地拋下這一句，也沒等待Hyung的回答，就關上了門，水龍頭被擰開，嘩啦啦的水聲蓋過了他想告訴Brett的答案。

「你需要我有空嗎？」

他拆下沾上彼此體液的床單，在丟進洗衣機的時候盤算著，該如何調整行程，讓自己隔天「有空」。

他並沒有刻意為Brett空出時間過，他們總是在演出前後才會滾在一起，有時是紓解壓力，有時候是Brett想從登台後殘留的亢奮中退出；Brett說過自己不是個容易入睡的人，於是那個自己無法睡著的人，便會來到他的床上款款擺臀，勾著他一次又一次地沉浸在肉體接觸的快感中，直到Brett再也喊不出「Oppa」或「Hyung」，他們才肯分開嵌合的身體，各自清洗，然後入睡。

「喂？媽？」

「我這次秋夕（추석）有排練無法回去……」

「不，不是SSO的……嗯，我真的很抱歉，我知道我分明說過會回去幫忙準備祭祀……」

「妳一個人還忙得過來嗎？我們都離開韓國這麼久了，奶奶也不能盯著妳有沒有做了，祭祀的東西去韓國超市大概買一些象徵性的就好了，松糕應該也買得到了，妳別累壞了。」

「Oppa－－」

「媽，我過幾天再回去，先－－」

「沒有，您聽錯了，如果有女友，我會帶回去給您看的……不，不是，我知道您的意思，那只是樂團成員來借用練習室而已……」

「好的，您保重身體，秋夕請好好渡過（추석 잘 보내세）。」

「抱歉，我不知道你正在講電話，但是沐浴乳沒了……」

Brett只在腰間鬆鬆地圍著一條浴巾就走出來了，手上還抓著空瓶搖晃著，方才被他吮得紅腫的乳頭邊滑下了一顆水珠，失速沒入腰際的陰影之中。

他抹了把臉，將洗衣機的啟動開關按下，才回到房裡從櫃子裡拿出新的沐浴乳遞給Brett。

「明天，我有空。」

他在將人推回浴室闔上門的時候輕輕地說出這一句話，沒有等候Brett的回應，也不問對方想做什麼，就走向房間中央的雙人床，舖起乾淨的床單了。

再次離開浴室的Brett身上很好聞，散發出自己慣用的沐浴乳的香氣。他將渾身暖烘烘的人塞進了被窩，讓他趁著有睡意了趕快先睡下，才拿了Brett隨手掛在椅背上的浴巾進了浴室。

Brett的身體太合他的胃口了，剛才看見的美景讓他再度勃起，Brett並不是沒有看見，但那雙無神的大眼已經眼簾半垂，他也並不打算將洗乾淨的人再次弄髒。

他脫下身上僅著的內褲跨進浴缸，拿起Brett擦過身子的浴巾覆在身上，捋動自己立起的性器，回味著近日被他吸吮得愈來愈艷麗突起的小巧乳頭。他將他的首席養得豐潤，白嫩的胸能讓他推擠出淺淺的細縫，那個人從最初的笑著喊癢，到後來已經能因為他的掐弄而呻吟，他滿意他造成的變化，滿意得願意為Brett打破原則。

當他悄聲在那個被子蓋得嚴實，側躺著只露出天使般的睡顏的人身邊時，那人下意識地擠進他的臂彎，兩人胸背相貼成一彎眉月，沉沉入睡。

「嗡嗡嗡－－」

一個震動聲讓他從無夢的睡眠中轉醒，他還沒張開眼睛，感覺著懷中的人盡可能不發出聲響地下床，然後那個喚醒他們的聲音沒了。

「喂？」

那是Bretty早上剛睡醒的低沉沙啞嗓音，房間外刻意壓低的句子在大提琴手敏銳的耳中搔著。

「Eddy？你怎麼這麼早打來？現在才8點而已……」

「噢！真的嗎？你怎麼知道我想吃月餅？」

「待會登機？那要我去……，好，我在家等你，嗯，我能先知道是什麼口味的嗎？你該不會特地飛來給我奇怪的口味吧？」

「哈哈哈，dude，你前科累累啊！」

「好啦，先謝啦，待會見。」

他沒有說話，也沒有睜開眼睛，維持著剛才的姿勢，抱著一團空氣。

Brett在浴室盥洗的聲音沖刷著他昨夜的決定，在900多公里外的那個男人只需要一個半小時的飛行時間就能到達Brett的身邊－－沒有關係，他早就知道了。那個人是Brett的太陽，當那個人出現，就能讓Brett露出閃耀的微笑；而他只是有時盈滿、有時缺損的月，在Brett的夜裡暫時出現，於孤夜中給他安慰。

「Hyung，抱歉，我臨時有事……」

Brett伏在他的耳邊小聲地說著，薄荷的清新氣味拂在他的臉上，他突然覺得睏倦，翻了個身抱住蓬軟的羽絨枕，埋在枕頭中嘶啞地回應對方。

「嗯……知道了……」

他沒有打算醒來，直到Brett穿上褲子、繫上皮帶、拎起自己的短大衣和鑰匙的聲音都一一響過一遍，大門「喀嚓」一聲關上時，他才揉著自己被抓紅的肩背起床。

「歐媽（엄마），我把排練改期了，今天回去。」

原本他們兩人就是暫且各取所需罷了，無論是他的秋夕還是Brett的中秋，在這樣的日子裡，和親愛的人團聚才是理所當然的事。

是啊，他明白的，無謂的期待才是最沒原則的事了。

他一直都清楚著。


End file.
